


Thighs

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Shrike [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason as Black Canary's sidekick, M/M, Multi, except maybe Dick and Kory and Roy, tagging underage beacuse everyone is underage in this, that's the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing he <em>has</em> noticed about the few partners he’s had – a reoccurring trend of sorts – is where their hands (and mouths and other things) tend to wander. His thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't just a porn AU.  _I promise this isn't just a porn AU!_  There's actually a bunch of Gen Arrowfam stuff planned thanks to Taylor being my informat! But for now? Yes, porn. So. [This](http://www.stonedancewear.com/248-thickbox/short-sleeved-leotard-with-high-round-neck.jpg) is what the base of Jason's Shrike uniform looks like, but I haven't drawn up any concept art yet. This is just a nice image for your imaginations.

Jason doesn’t fool around that often, despite being a teenage boy with a healthy libido. One thing he _has_ noticed about the few partners he’s had – a reoccurring trend of sorts – is where their hands (and mouths and other things) tend to wander.

His thighs.

People like his thighs.

Now Jason isn’t egotistical or anything, but he knows what his thighs look like. In civilian clothes, jeans and sweats, they’re nice, but in his uniform? His uniform is comprised of fishnet tights.

 _Yeah_.

His first girlfriend – Molly from Home Ec – started it all. She would always keep her hand on his thigh when they sat together, squeezing and tapping and. Well Jason can’t remember what else because she also gave him his first (real) handjob, so he tends to forget the rest. His first boyfriend – Daniel? From Gym – liked to do the same, except with his mouth and in the locker room.

So, yeah. People like his thighs.

Jason has learned to live with it. In fact, he’s on the path to enjoying it.

(He’s probably past the path of enjoying it, and nestled somewhere in the path of being smug about it, but that doesn’t mean he understands it.)

He might be a little more confident about it if he could grow leg hair on his thighs, but the tights of the uniform are nothing if not constricting, and Jason is pretty sure he has lost that ability for life.

But it’s all good. So his thighs have become the new obsession of the New Teen Titans. It’s not a big deal.

He just doesn’t get it.

 

**.:Thighs:.**

 

He’s been dating (and he uses the term loosely because Teen Titans don’t really _date_ ) Donna for a few weeks when their make-out session suddenly turns into some light petting. Jason’s got one hand on her breast, one hand on her hip, and that’s about as far as he’ll get in their relationship.

Donna is sitting on his lap, hands resting on his thighs, dominating the kiss. And really, Jason isn’t surprised by that. She’s Wonder Girl. She’s physically the strongest Titan, and she’s the first girl Jason’s ever gotten this far with (except Molly, but Molly never sat on his lap and rotated her hips like Donna is doing).

What _does_ surprise him is when she decides to dig her nails into the meat of his thighs.

(At least they’re somewhat protected by the tights, but fishnet can only help so much.)

Jason hisses, and Donna pull away with a curious hum, “What’s wrong?”

“That _hurt_ ,” He doesn’t know whether to scowl or pout. He feels like doing a bit of both.

“You don’t have that kink?” Donna tilts her head, giving him a quick once-over. “I could have sworn…well,” She shrugs, “probably when you’re older.”

“What?”

“What about this?” She puts her nails back to his skin, tracing feather-light patterns across the tights. For a moment, Jason doesn’t feel anything through the reinforced material. Donna puts a little more force behind it, enough for him to feel the slightest hint, and a vicious shiver runs from her fingers to his-

“ _Whoa_.”

 

 

Jason doesn’t know much about Kid Flash besides the fact that he likes doing laps with him in the pool.

And by laps, he doesn’t mean laps.

The stairs of the pool aren’t the most comfortable, but Jason isn’t really focused on that. All he’s focused on is Wally, who happens to be straddling his thigh at just the right angle so his knee is pressing against Jason’s crotch.

And he’s vibrating.

Well. He might be grinding, but he’s doing it so fast that it seems like he’s vibrating.

It _feels_ like he’s vibrating.

And maybe it isn’t the smartest idea, doing this in a public room where anyone can walk in with the intent to go swimming.

But they don’t really talk otherwise.

So here they are.

Jason feels like he’s going to cream his trunks (and he _can’t_ orgasm in the water, because cleaning that up is impossible) and Wally is panting in his ear and licking at his neck, and Jason’s toes are curling, and-

“ _Fuck_!”

 

 

When Roy tells him about how great their leader – then Robin – is in bed, Jason is unsure what to think.

Dick is dating _Starfire_.

So how would Roy know?

He asks Roy as much, only to receive laughter as an answer. Roy pats him on the head, says something to the degree of the naiveté of youngsters, and saunters off.

Jason doesn’t expect anything to come of it.

He certainly doesn’t expect to be in bed with all three of them only months later.

Dick is completely nude, alternating between squeezing himself and sucking at Kory’s breasts. Roy is sitting against the headboard, legs bracketing Jason who sits with his back to his (holy god sort-of) brother (in-law’s) chest. Roy’s erection is pressing, _leaking_ , against Jason’s back, and his hands are pinching at whatever skin he can get to.

Jason is too preoccupied with the show Dick and Kory are putting on to bother stopping him.

He almost protests when they stop to whisper to each other, until they decide to pay attention to _him_.

Dick flops on the mattress with his trademark grin (should he be _grinning_ during something like this?), and without warning, starts sucking on a patch on skin on Jason’s-

“ _Argh_!” Jason jerks his leg out of Dick’s grasp. “I don’t get it!”

Behind him, Roy huffs, “I thought we went through this. If you need a _label_ , Dick and Kory have an open--”

“Not _that_!” Jason swats blindly at the ginger, “What is everyone’s obsession with my _thighs_?”

Dick stares at him (and thankfully not as his hard-on) for a full minute before he begins to chuckle. “ _Really_ , Jay?”

“ _Really_!”

“Your thighs are very nice, Jason.” Kory’s voice is hiding a smile.

“Seriously,” Dick nods, “They really are. _Especially_ in your costume, Canary Boy.”

“It’s _Shrike_ ,” Jason scowls despite himself, “They’re just _thighs_.”

“And my _ass_ ,” Dick grins, “is just an ass.”

“Well,” Jason flushes, “That’s _different_.”

“Face it, Jay.” Roy has the nerve to _bite_ _his_ _earlobe_ while they’re in a serious discussion, and Jason is ashamed (slightly) that it makes his breath hitch. “You’ve been picked as the staple thigh boy. Dick is the boy with the ass. You’re the boy with the thighs. Kory is the girl with the t-”

“Roy,” Kory warns lightly.

“… _tons of hair_ , I was saying tons of hair.”

“But-” Jason only protests because he really just doesn’t get it.

Dick decides enough is enough, however, and that showing is better than telling.

After that, Jason gets it.

(He also learns a few interesting things, like how Kory is sort of a Dom, and Dick likes to be pegged, and that he probably does too.)

He also walks away with half a dozen hickeys on his thighs, and a handprint on the backs of each of them; Kory’s.

It takes a few weeks for Jason to be able to look them in the eyes without blushing, but he does start to understand the obsession.

Maybe his thighs aren’t that amazing to him, but they sure make people do amazing things _to_ him.

For now, that works.

 


End file.
